icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas McCollum
| birth_place = Buffalo, NY, USA | draft = 30th overall | draft_year = 2008 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2009 }} Thomas McCollum (born December 7, 1989) is an American ice hockey goaltender currently playing with the Detroit Red Wings of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was drafted by the Red Wings in the first round, 30th overall, in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft. Minor career McCollum starting playing goalie when, during a mite hockey game, the goalie on his team quit; McCollum switched from defence and took over in net at the next practice. Junior career Guelph Storm Drafted by the Guelph Storm in the OHL draft, McCollum had the choice of playing with a Junior A team near his hometown of Sanborn, New York, but instead opted to play major junior for the Storm, citing the challenge of the OHL as a strong deciding factor. He also was shown great support from Guelph residents at a restaurant before signing. Playing for the Storm in his rookie season in 2006–07, McCollum was named an All-Star, recording 5 shutouts, a 2.39 goals against average (GAA), and a .918 save percentage. He posted similar numbers the following season, in 2007–08, including a 1.91 GAA, .937 save percentage performance in the playoffs as Guelph was ousted in the second round. He was nominated for the OHL Goaltender of the Year, awarded to Mike Murphy of the Belleville Bulls, in addition to being named the Storm's Academic Player of the Year. Going into the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, McCollum was the first ranked North American goaltender by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He would be drafted 30th overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2008 NHL Entry Draft, the second goaltender selected, behind Chet Pickard, who was chosen 18th overall by the Nashville Predators. McCollum returned to the Storm for a third OHL season in 2008-09, however, he was traded to the Brampton Battalion following his efforts at the 2009 World Junior Championships. McCollum had a 17-10-4 record with a 2.23 GAA and a .926 save percentage with Guelph. Brampton Battalion McCollum took over the starters role with the Battalion, and posted a 17-6-0 record with Brampton, as he had a 1.94 GAA and a .929 save percentage. He was named to the 2009 OHL All-Star Classic along with new teammates Cody Hodgson, Matt Duchene and Evgeny Grachev. McCollum put up a 13-8 record with a 2.90 GAA and a .898 save percentage in the playoffs, as Brampton lost to the Windsor Spitfires in the J. Ross Robertson Cup finals. Professional career Detroit Red Wings The Detroit Red Wings had McCollum split the 2009-10 season between the Toledo Walleye of the ECHL, and the Grand Rapids Griffins of the AHL. In six games with Toledo, McCollum had a 2-1-0 record with a 4.48 GAA and a save percentage of .864. With the Griffins, McCollum appeared in 30 games, as he had a 10-16-2 record with a 3.48 GAA and a .881 save percentage. On March 28, 2011, after injuries to Red Wings goalies Chris Osgood and Jimmy Howard, McCollum was called up from Toledo to serve as Detroit's backup. He was in uniform for Detroit's game that night against Chicago. He made his NHL debut against the St. Louis Blues on March 30th, 2011, replacing starting goaltender Joey MacDonald midway through the second period with the score 5-2 to the Blues. McCollum conceded 3 goals on 8 shots and was himself pulled at the end of the second period. Detroit went on to lose the game 10-3. International play McCollum was named to the United States for the 2009 World Junior Championships, finishing in fifth place. McCollum took the selection as a great honour. Off the ice McCollum assists in goaltending camps near his hometown in Western New York. Career statistics Regular season Playoffs References External links * *Thomas McCollum's career statistics at TSN.ca *Thomas McCollum: The Future Behind the Winged Wheel Category:Born in 1989 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Toledo Walleye players